the_wayansfandomcom-20200214-history
In Living Color
In Living Color is a American variety sketch-comedy television series created, starred, written, and executive produced by Keenen Ivory Wayans, the program ran on the FOX Network from 1990 to 1994. The show was produced by Ivory Way Productions, in association with 20th Century Fox Productions. The series was a huge success as it won an Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Variety, Music or Comedy Series" in 1990 and gained international prominence after airing a special live episode as a counterprogram for Super Bowl XXVL, earning the show very high ratings. History After the success of "Hollywood Shuffle" and "I'm Gonna Git You Sucka", FOX approached Keenen about having his own show. Wayans wanted to create a show similar to Saturday Night Live, but with a cast with people of color that took chances with it's content. The show also helped launch the careers of male comedians/actors such as Jim Carrey, Jamie Foxx, and David Alan Grier. Departure of Wayans family Keenen stopped appearing in skits after the end of the third season over disputes with the FOX Network about the show censoring the show's content and rerunning episodes without consultation. During the fourth season, he appeared during (1992-93) and then remained as a executive producer and remained in the opening credits until the tenth episode. Marlon left shortly after Keenen resigned as producer. Shawn and Kim left at the end of the fourth season. Damon left at the end of the third season to pursue a movie career, but made a few guest appearances. Reboot A attempt reboot for the show went into production in 2011 with new cast members and new line-up of Fly Girls with Keenen returning as host and executive producer. Pilot episodes for the reboot were shot and were set to air on the FOX network but it was later announced in 2013 that the reboot was officially cancelled as he revealed that he felt the reboot wouldn't be sustainable after it's first season. Cast *Keenen Ivory Wayans (seasons 1-4) *Marlon Wayans (season 4) *Shawn Wayans (season 1-4) *Damon Wayans (seasons 1-3) *Kim Wayans (seasons 1-4) *James "Jim" Carrey *Kim Coffield (seasons 1-4) *Kim Coles (season 1 only) *Tommy Davidson *Jamie Foxx (season 3-5) *David Alan Grier *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah *Steven Park (season 3) *DJ Twist (seasons 3-5) *Alexandra Wentworth (seasons 4-5) *Anne-Marie Johnson (season 5) *Marc Wilmore (season 5) *Reggie McFadden (season 5) *Jay Leggett (season 5) *Carol Rosenthal (season 5) Trivia *Jim Carrey, David Alan Grier, Tommy Davidson, T'Keyah "Crystal" Keyman, and Deidre Lang from The Fly Girls are the only cast members who appeared in every season of the show. *John Leguizamo was asked to join the cast but turned it down. *Martin Lawrence auditioned for the show but didn't make the cast. *Jada Pinkett-Smith was considered for the role of choreographer of The Fly Girls. *The character of "Homey the Clown" was based off of comedian Paul Mooney. *Homey the Clown's line "Homey, don't play that!" was ranked #20 in TV Guide's list of "20 of 20 Top Catchphrases". *Singer Bruno Mars paid tribute to the show with his "Finesse" music video with rapper Cardi B. Gallery ILC90.jpg jim-carrey.jpg inlivingcolor10-400x275.jpg NHVPEI27UDUULYFOPU5B2MFXWI.jpg ilc_twosnaps-editedjpg.jpg